


26 Letters

by Almost



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost/pseuds/Almost
Summary: A to Z about Frostmaster





	26 Letters

[Age]  
“在其他星球上，我大概有几百万岁了。不过在萨卡……” (⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)  
……  
直到Grandmaster送走了被绑在椅子上的Thor，Loki还在想他方才的话，Grandmaster看着Loki似懂非懂的表情，好笑地问，“怎么了，Lo？”  
Loki回过神，换上一如既往的笑容，“没什么。”听言Grandmaster没有追问，只是带着笑注视着Loki，Loki便在一种奇怪的压力下主动开了口，“您真的有几百万岁了？”  
或许Loki的关注点在于Grandmaster的年龄与经历，可是后者显然有意带偏话题，“嗯。不过嘛，在萨卡这种地方，就有些事而言，我或许和你相差无几。”  
“什么事？”Loki几乎是脱口而出，看到Grandmaster露出的笑莫名觉得上了当，却又隐隐约约不得要领。  
“想知道？”Grandmaster边走近Loki边问到。  
Loki向后退了两步，再想退后时，Grandmaster伸过手轻轻搭在了他的腰上，却也令他动弹不得，Loki觉得自己有些骑虎难下，不敢抬头看他，只是回答，“想知道。”  
“那我亲自带你见识一下好不好？” Grandmaster的声音突然又缓又温柔，充满了蛊惑。Loki耐不住好奇地抬头看他，还没有反应过来，就被Grandmaster咬住了嘴唇。Loki伸手想推开他，Grandmaster握着Loki的手带到他的身后，顺势将他圈在怀里，与自己紧紧贴在一起。Loki有点失措，想叫他的名字，“Grand…”却还没有说完，就在口齿张合之际，让Grandmaster的舌头溜了进去。Loki想用舌头将他推出口中，却因此与他的纠缠在一起难舍难分，竟滋生出几分缠绵的情欲。Loki渐渐放弃了抵抗，开始享受着口舌间的甜蜜，不过当Grandmaster的手伸进他的衣衫抚摸起来时，火热的温度让Loki忍不住惊呼。  
“嘘…宝贝儿，好好享受。”Grandmaster低头亲起Loki修长的脖子，在白皙的皮肤上留下红印，手也由Loki的腰间向下滑去。越过他低下的头，Loki看到旁边依旧在谈笑的客人，最后一刻的理智拉住了Grandmaster的手，这一举动让萨卡的统治者不太高兴，“噢，或许比起我的爱抚，你更想要我的冠军的鞭挞？那你可以去牢里和你哥待在一块儿，好好准备一下晚上的比赛。” 看着Loki脸色煞白，紧张地望了圈周围的参加派对的人群，又抬起头可怜地看向自己，Grandmaster满意地笑了，“又或者，现在你可以带我去你的房间，继续我们的游戏。”  
Loki做出了选择，一句咒语即刻将两人带回了他的房间。Grandmaster捧着Loki的脸，在嘴唇上亲了几下，“放松。” Loki还是显得有几分紧张，Grandmaster轻笑着吻他，逐一舔舐着他的牙齿，温柔地在他的口腔中搅动着，不遗余力地伸向更深处，尽情吮吸着他的味道。  
Grandmaster拉着Loki的手放在了自己的金色袍子上，“乖，帮我脱掉。”Loki被吻得迷糊，摸索着一一脱去了Grandmaster身上的衣服，裸露的肌肤上用蓝色的颜料渲染出诡异魅惑的图形，Loki情不自禁地用手指去触碰那些蓝色的线条，耳畔传来Grandmaster愉悦的声音，“你喜欢吗？”   
Loki彷佛受到蛊惑，虽然没有回答Grandmaster，却俯身低头沿着那些蓝色亲吻起来，从锁骨经过胸前向下，灵巧的银舌头滑到了腰腹，反复地舔舐着一道道线条。然后Loki跪在了Grandmaster的身前，挑逗地舔起他的性器，从底部舔到前端，再一点点向前含在湿热的口腔中。Grandmaster摸着Loki的头，将他带近自己，同时向前挺着，帮助Loki吞咽得更深，直到触到咽喉，Loki露出又痛苦又享受的表情，Grandmaster扶着他的肩抽动起来。伴随着Grandmaster的喘息，Loki突然感到口中一片湿润，带着温度的液体沿着喉咙滑了下去。在他抽出以后，Loki扶着Grandmaster的手臂站了起来，仍觉得有些晕眩，无意识地伸出柔舌舔着嘴边残留的精液，这又让面前的男人心动不已。  
Grandmaster抱起Loki放在了床上，边吻着他边褪去他的衣服，然后将他压在了身下。赤裸的肌肤碰到彼此，像是火种落在了草原上，滚烫的热度相互传递着，让Loki雪白的肌肤烧得绯红。Grandmaster玩味地舔舐Loki的耳廓，又将玲珑的耳垂含住吮吸，Loki不禁扭动着身子，发出娇羞的呻吟。Grandmaster继续细腻地轻咬着他的脖子，弄得他又痒又酥麻，可是他不一会儿又加重了力道，在颈上吮吸着，又痛又舒服，留下一个个迷人的红印。直到他一直向下亲吻至Loki的胸前，红色的两粒变得又硬又湿腻，Loki耐不住地挺起下半身，磨蹭着身上的男人，他体贴又诱惑地握住Loki的肉棒不疾不徐地撸动起来，将溢出的液体抹在了Loki的小腹，令Loki更加难耐，发出阵阵娇喘。Loki听见他嬉笑着，哈出的热气喷在乳头上又惹得身子一阵颤栗：“受不了了？”  
“嗯啊…” Loki刚刚张口，Grandmaster便伸出两根手指放入了他的口中搅动起来，取出时带出的涎液随着手指的移动滴落在Loki身上，Grandmaster竟毫不在意地直接将手指放入自己口中吮吸，“你真甜，宝贝儿。” 说着又将手指插入了Loki的后穴，惊讶地发现那儿流出的体液已经打湿了大腿内侧，“这么湿了吗，Lo？这么想要我艹你？”  
Loki没有回答，但是不自觉尽可能张开的双腿已经说明了一切，Grandmaster将腿压在了他的肩上，手指在他微张的后穴附近摩挲着，时不时又捅进去，在甬道里转着圈儿，让Loki越发地受不了，而他自己却悠然极了，“说呀，Lo，我想听你说出来。乖。”  
“Grand…Grandmaster…” Loki的声音因为欲壑难填而颤抖着，却莫名也带上了极其诱人的妩媚。  
被他呼唤的男人眼神也因此迷离，手无意识地在他的大腿间游走着，想佯装若无其事，声音却也显得有些许的急促，“说啊，宝贝儿。”  
Loki鼻尖儿都沁出了晶莹的汗珠，漂亮的绿眼眸也浸在了水中一般湿漉漉的，“我…我想要…”  
“想要什么？”  
“你！”  
话音未落，Grandmaster便已经急不可耐地插入了Loki，疼痛让Loki不禁弓起了身子紧紧搂住对方，指尖和关节因为用力而发白，在对方的背上留下清晰的抓痕。Grandmaster似乎因此而兴致更甚，咬噬着Loki的长颈和锁骨，揉捏着他的臀瓣，越发深地捅入他温热而紧致的甬道。一次次抽送和碰撞引起Loki绵绵不断的呻吟，而他性感的声音又刺激着Grandmaster加快着速度，也更用力、更深入，两人激烈的的喘息伴随肉体撞在一起发出的淫靡之声盈满了整个房间。当Grandmaster扶着Loki的腰让他坐起来并再次重新狠狠地完全插入，Loki的娇喘变成了呜咽，他也不禁咬上Loki的肩头，再度一次又一次抽插着。直到Loki哭喊着射了出来，体液落在两人的腹间，似乎将两人更加亲密地粘在了一起，Loki瘫软地依附在Grandmaster的身上，而后者还在不断地刺激着他。  
“求您了…”Loki断续地从喉咙里挤出声音。他整个人都被汗水打湿了，爱欲引起的红晕还未从皮肤上褪去，加上腹部凌乱的体液，看起来格外诱人。  
Grandmaster舔了舔他的耳朵，“叫我的名字。”  
Loki似乎还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，大脑一片空白，他彷佛本能地回应着，“Grandmaster…Grandmaster…求您了，Grandmaster……”  
“真乖。” Grandmaster亲吻着Loki，加快了身下的速度，最终如愿以偿地释放在了Loki体内。


End file.
